1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strip, and more particularly to a strip for supporting nails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical strips for supporting nails comprise a strip body having a number of holes for engaging with nails. The strips are engaged in a nailing or stapling mechanism for supplying the nails into the nailing mechanism and for allowing the nails to be driven out of the strips. However, the strip will be broken when the nails are punched out of the strip.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional strips.